Her Last Journey
by mythical57
Summary: Leah gets wounded during a fight and ends up falling into the ocean. The others try to help her, but Leah finally decides its time to let them all go. Her last thoughts before she goes, and her final saying. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Leah obviously, because then she would have had a happy ending too.**

_A/N: Hey there! My first fanfic up on here, so please go easy on the criticism. I hopefully stayed as much in character as possible, though I believe it might sound a bit OOC. I hope not though and anyways, don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Thanks. On another note, I do plan on making a fanfic about Leah again, but this time with a much better ending._

* * *

Slowly, the world around me begins to slow down until its just me and the world. Everything blends into one mass of murky blackness and, not for the first time, I'm unaware of my surroundings. My heart feels strange as it gives a flutter, beating as my paws reach out and swishes harmlessly at the pressing shadows. A bubble escapes my muzzle as I struggle to remain afloat from the darkness as it tugs me deeper into its grasp. I've been under too long though and I realize this with a jolt. I sink farther into the ocean's rocking clutches.

Voices in my head yell and scream at me to fight. Instinct urges me to battle against the water for the surface. Yet, my body feels heavy and I'm too tired to carry on. The water's coolness soothes the burns of my past. It lures me deeper into its depths with promises of release. I close my eyes then. The voices still persist and I see at the back of my mind, two russet skinned boys diving into the water, but watching as they get washed back to shore. I push this sight away until my mind is quite empty. As I sink father from their reach, my heart begins to pound faster and I'm vaguely aware of a sharp pain in my chest. It barely bothers me as I silently muse to myself... Was there ever a point in fighting and struggling for existence? In the end there was always death and in death, sweet and blissful peace.

So why not give it all up now? To cease existing and escape it all...

Memories flash behind my closed eyelids. All the wrongs I've ever committed and all the wrongs committed against me. Faces pop up and they belong to people that I've grown to care for in my own way, people I've grown fond of in my life. My pack's faces linger the most and I do well to memorize them by heart. Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady... Sam... And then there's my mother's face along with Emily's. Following after them is my father's face, pale in my last memory of him, but filled with vigor in others. Guilt washes over me since I have never yet atoned for the bitter way I have treated all of them. Billy's face appears too, drawn and remorseful. Lastly, my baby brother's face flickers, sharper than the others and clearer. Something ignites in my chest and squeezes it tightly even as my last oxygen is depleted. If there was one regret I'd have in this world - though I have plenty - it would be leaving him behind. But I knew I could rest at ease since he was in good hands. The others treated him better than me anyways.

Then there's just the one. Out of all of them, it blazes brighter and makes my heart give an unintentional lurch. A face, so undeniably beautiful and filled with such wholesome warmth - a warmth I've come to accept and cherish. And eyes the color of black coffee, harboring the secret of our ancestors. Thick eyebrows set low over them in an expression I know well of when he's thinking about something that troubles him. Black hair cropped short against the scalp of his head. Russet skin, smooth and hard with muscles, a rich color that matches my own. Jacob's face appears, my last love's face. And for once, I'm utterly happy because its that face, smiling at me with such tenderness, that fills me with unexplained bliss in my dying moment.

**Leah!**

A single howl rips through me. And its a howl filled with all my beloved as they cry out in anguish, feeling time slip away from my grasp with me while I try to desperately remember them all before I go. They feel it too as my hold weakens and I sense the world teeter on me. Before I succumb to the comfort of the after life, I utter one last thing.

_Remember I'll always love you._

And my soul embarks on its final journey.


End file.
